


It happened on a Wednesday

by BowDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowDawn/pseuds/BowDawn
Summary: Lily never guessed that war and love were too close for comfort.





	It happened on a Wednesday

The green light was following Lily everywhere. She was running through the narrow corridors of the house she was in, hitting the walls as she went to avoid by all costs to be hit by it.

She knew the noises she was making weren't helping her to find a place to hide. She just needed a safe room until she could attack back, but the damn house seem to be only made of corridors and locked doors.

As she turned the next corner she collided with a body.

"Lily!" Mary's voice filled the surrounder as both of them helped each other to stand up again. "Where is your-"

"I lost it." Lily grabbed her friends elbow and continue to run "Come on, we don't have much time. We need a place to hide."

Mary was on attackers mode and covered Lily's a much as she could.

Finally they found an unlocked door.

"Get in. I will distract them." Mary said to Lily, shoving her inside the room without ceremony.

"Mary no, they will-"

Her friend didn't let her finish "Lily this is war, you know how it is. You don't have anything to hit them back. Be safe here until it's done."

"Of course I can't be here waiting for you guys to finish them off. What do you take me for?" Lily was trying to hold her voice from going too high.

Mary sighed. "Just wait here, I will see what I can do."

When Lily was alone in the room she noticed how well decorated it was. This whole place was too much. Never in her seventeen years had she thought that she was going to be on this place, being chased by a band of maniacs.

It was supposed to be a normal wednesday during her summer holiday. Mary had convinced her to come and now she was in this house, that honestly, was more like a manor, hiding in whatever room was this.

"Well, well, well Evans. Fancy seeing your here."

She twirled around to face the boy in front of her. Potter. Her nemesis. For this game at least. 

He was holding two weapons, both pointed upwards.  _ Her _ weapon. The one that Sirius made her drop while he almost lasered her out of the game.

"That's not yours." She finally said, not daring to move an inch in case he decided to kill her off. They had already shot Marlene out of the game. As well as Remus and Peter. It was just James and Sirius now, against Lily, Mary and Alice.  _ They were winning _ . 

"From all I know these are all my weapons."

"You know that's a lie James. Now give it back." She extended one arm opening her palm trying, and failing, to demand her gun back.

James just grinned at her. Walking slowly towards her. She refused to back off, instead she just straighten her back and raised her chin.

He was tall. So bloody tall.

She needed every advantage she could master.

He didn't stop until he was one breath away from her. His grin eating his face. The  _ wanker _ .

"Let's make a trade. Offer me something and maybe I will give your weapon back." Dammit, she could feel the air coming out of his mouth and hitting her in the face.

When Mary had called Lily demanding her to drop her Netflix and go out with the girls sooner that day, Lily didn't expect them meeting anyone from school, specially these boys. 

Also did not expect to find out that James' parents were out of town for the week. 

Did indeed expect for Marlene, ever so horny for Sirius, to basically invite themselves to go back to James' place.

Didn't expect for the boys to actually act like twelve year olds and convinced the girls to participate in a good old laser tag game, boys vs girls.

She was expecting alcohol and underage sex.

Instead she was met with a tour of the house, pizza was ordered, parents were let known what they were about to do - James had a surprising close relationship with his parents - and weapons were given out.

Is not like Lily minded spending time with the boys. Quite the contrary. She loved her friends. Especially the boy in front of her. With his charming smile and the messiest hair she ever seen, Lily knew she was a goner if they ever dated.

Not that she think they would.

It was not like they flirted all the time. They just teased each other. A lot.

"You want me to make you an offer?" Lily said while giving a step towards him. He gave a step back. His smile never falling.

"You want your gun back, don't you?"

She smiled at him. "How did you get in this room? Were you here before? I didn't see you."

"There is a back door on that wall." He pointed with one of the guns the door he meant. "Didn't know you were here, but will not complain that you're."

"And why exactly do you have my gun?" She crossed her arms.

He shrugged. "Figure I might not leave a weapon on the floor."

They were still too close to each other. Lily was used to it though. James and her were always too near each other, always with a limb hitting. Their friends never commented but Lily heard the rumours the rest of their school would make about them. Let them. She didn't care. 

"Your offer Evans. Make it a good one. Or I can just shoot at you right now." He tapped her twice with the point of one of the guns to prove his point.

Lily gave another step towards him, almost closing the distant.

This summer she had decided they had played long enough. They were friends. And good ones. Always were around each other. James met her parents last term for Christ' sake. She was done with it. So she took upon herself to act upon her feelings and make him talk about his.

What she had in mind as a sort of long text implying she wanted him to ask her on a date, followed by the said date.

The opportunity in front of her, though, was a little bit irresistible. 

"I can let you kiss me in exchange for my gun." She said in a low voice looking him directly in his eyes.

She saw his smile falling and his eyes dropped to her lips immediately. Both arms holding the gun soon falling too.

"What?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from her lips. Lily smiled.

"Kiss me." She put a bold hand on his chest, feeling his increased heart beat. "And give me my gun back."

"You want me to kiss you?" He looked her in her eyes with a serious expression. Maybe she was too bolt too quickly. Maybe she needed more time to bring the idea of them becoming a thing first. 

"Lily. Do you want me to kiss you?" James asked her again when all she gave him was silence.

"Okay. Yes, kiss me." She tried to sound brave, her voice was only a whisper.

"In exchange for the gun?" He was still holding her shoulders, guns still in hands.

"Yes." She took a deep breath to find courage. "And maybe take me on a date later?"

As soon as she said it James face lit up. "Deal."

They were still kissing when Sirius found them in that room. Guns were dropped on the floor. And Lily and James were sitting on the couch on a proper snog session.

"You know the game ended an hour ago? Pizza just got here."

"What took them so long?" James asked.

"I don't know, tell me what took you so long to snog and maybe you will have your answer." Sirius said rather bored. He bent over and grabbed both of the guns.

"Who won the game?" As soon as she said it she realized her mistake.

"We did Evans." Green light hitting her in the chest as Sirius waltzed out of the room barking with laugher.

"Ignore him." James said bringing her face back to him. "You won on my game."

She smiled at him and brought their lips back together. Forgetting once again why they were there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> quick one shot I wrote a while ago and forgot to post it.  
follow me at https://bow-dawn.tumblr.com/


End file.
